cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Global Organization of Republics
History The Global Organization of Republics was founded by our current leader, Nick449. Starting in late April 2007, he began on his own, unaware of the long and lengthy task ahead of him. Before long, the forums were created and members were coming through the door. In a space of under nine days 40 members applied for membership. With such a high rate of growth the alliance looked very promising. However, with such a flood of applications, came it's downside. There was no one to fill out any jobs. Many of the new recruits were new nations, could the leader trust his new members? Well, Yes, many of GOOR's ministers are still the members he first choose. So, with a high members list in such a small time, with all alliance positions sorted, surely something could go wrong? Nope, apart from the odd rogue, the alliance still maintains a high success rate and a very high rate of trust. Benefits Can't be bothered to read our charter and just want it plain and simple? Want to know the real benefits of joining our alliance? Ok, well.. First, once you've been in the alliance for a week you receive aid starting from $20,000. $20,000 not enough? No problem, every so often we hold alliance competitions (normally the winner receives anything from $500,000 to $3,000,000!) Not only that, a random nation receives $100,000 every ten days. Still not convinced? Well, in our alliance we don't treat you as just a number. We teat you as a friend and as a friend you have access to our active forum and our arcade offering anything from mini golf to pinball. I guess your probably thinking, hey, not bad but I'm a new nation, whats in it for me? Well, we take pride in young nations and each member of the alliance is always willing to help new people. Guess What, we also have a dedicated forum for help and tips so if your ever unsure of anything in he game have a look there! Questions '''Is there a specific Team Colour I have to be in to join GOOR?''' Yep, Blue is our Colour. But don't let this put you off. We have a dedicated trading forum, so you can check there if you need some trades. Still can't find the trade you want? Ask our Trading Minister, he will find the trade you need. '''Most alliances don't allow tech raiding. Do you?''' Well, to put it blunt, Yes. However we have a policy over this. Most people are active or are away when its before 10 days, so you can only raid after 10 days. '''Peaceful, Neutral or Pro-War?''' Neutral. Although as said before, we do allow tech raiding. '''Any Jobs Available?''' Well, if your ever interested in a job, just message me. I'm sure we can sort something out. '''I hate forums, I prefer the instant messenger method''' No problem, we have a IRC channel. However, you must be registered on the forum. Theres a direct link to it on the forum too. '''I hate the forum your using, its way too dark!''' Ah, yes, you must be using our Default Skin. We have a skin changer at the bottom, if you don't like our Skin, feel free to change it too one you like. Joining